1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy gun and more specifically to a toy gun that provides a trajectory adjustment assembly to adjust projection and incorporates a special effect simulating the operation of a real gun.
2. Description of Related Art
Taiwan patent TW-M3163825 describes a toy gun construction which includes a pull handle, bolt portion, latch unit and a trajectory adjustment assembly. The pull handle can pull the bolt portion to the rear of the barrel, and expose the trajectory adjustment assembly from the shell window for adjusting the projection. A latch unit is formed inside the sliding plate corresponding to the bolt portion. A bolt releasing latch is connected to the extended portion of the latch unit to cause the bolt portion to be released back to the fixing position, thus traveling back and forth in the bolt chamber of the gun body. The toy gun can simulate the motion effects of real guns, so that the simulation of the toy gun is improved.
The problem with the prior art toy gun products, which although they provide a diversity of special effects in operation, is that they require relatively complex and bulky mechanisms to enable the achievement of each of the separate and combined effects. Thus, only a few effects have been incorporated in the prior art constructions. Due to the inherent inefficiencies of production and the accompanying costs of incorporating these special effects into the prior art toy gun products as well as the bulky dimensions, a multiplicity of special effects have not been effectively incorporated into such products. Since the prior art toy gun must accommodate a projection adjustment member and also operate to reciprocate back and forth on the side wall of the gun housing, the construction and mode of operation of the gun is complicated, costly and not easy to repair.
In view of the foregoing, a need exists in the art for an improved toy gun construction. In addition, a need exists for such a toy gun having its own reciprocating mechanism, which is relatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture.